This invention relates to new and useful improvements in downspout receivers and water dispensing devices.
Most towns and cities require that downspouts be disconnected from the main sewer system of the building and instead be arranged so that they discharge outwardly from the building in order to prevent overloading of the sewer system.
Such downspouts normally discharge upon driveways, flower beds or the like and it is quite common to provide a substantially horizontal connecting tube from the lower end of the downspout, across the flower bed to a point remote from the building in order to prevent overloading of the weeping tiles normally situated around the footings of the building.
Not only are these horizontally extending tubes unsightly, but where they discharge upon a lawn or other cultivated ground, it is quite normal to find washed away furrows or the like, particularly after heavy rains.